Oboeteru
by Karina.Yin
Summary: Solemos olvidar lo más importante, tu y yo, hoy. El mañana…ya veremos, porque el mañana solo será importante cuando haya pasado este instante, y mañana sea el instante. Esa es la razón. "¿Motivos? Solo uno: el miedo que me da no volverte a ver, Matsuri"


¡Si! ¡Al fin lo complete! Me costó mucho, no sé ni de donde saque la inspiración, pero… era ahora o ahora porque, se viene Navidad y no creo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo, y de verdad quería darle mi pequeño aporte al FC, en mi opinión, no me quedo muy bien, y al final no se ni que me fume pero bueno… 4 pags 0.0, es lo más largo que he escrito xD.

Summary: _Solemos olvidar lo más importante, eso precisamente eso, tu y yo, hoy. El mañana… ya veremos, porque el mañana solo será importante, cuando haya pasado este instante, y mañana sea el hoy. Esa es la razón. -"¿Motivos? Solo uno: el miedo que me da no volverte a ver, Matsuri."- __"GaaMatsu's Christmas Carol_" _Feliz Navidad a todos, __dedicado a las chicas del FC :3__. Mal summary, lo se u.u._

_Cursiva: Pensamientos de Matsuri._

_Cursiva subrayado: Pensamientos de Gaara._

¡Ah! Algo mas antes de dejarlos vivir. El titulo significa recuerdo en japonés, al menos eso creo xD

* * *

-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_

_**Oboeteru**_

_La vida de un shinobi no representa ningún misterio, hacen lo que es necesario para la aldea, implique lo que implique. No hay tiempo para sentimientos. Pero eso no lo podemos controlar, nadie puede ¿cierto?_

Aun perdida en sus cavilaciones, Matsuri agarró las bolsas con los víveres, sin reparar en las nuevas guirnaldas que adornaban las paredes de las casas, ni mucho menos en la insistente mirada que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

_Cierto es, que a veces pienso que me encantaría hacerlo, suprimir mis sentimientos, pero luego recuerdo las sensaciones, la calidez en el pecho, el cosquilleo ante el mas mínimo roce de sus manos, aquella extraña sensación en el estomago. La fuerza para no rendirse en las misiones, y luego volver, y observar formarse una mirada de orgullo en tus ojos, entonces sé que esto no lo cambiaría por nada._

Sin embargo, a veces dolía, y mucho, como cuando recordaba lo imposible de su amor, que él nunca pensaría en ella de la misma forma, o, como cuando, como aquella vez, el se ausentaba, y ella no podía saber que era de él, si estaba bien, si le había ocurrido algo, cuando volvería, cuando podría de nuevo perderse en sus severos ojos. Lo entendía... sabía que lo hacía por la misma razón que ella y que cualquier shinobi. Que tenía que ir, que tenía que ir _él_, puesto que esa misión en especial, requería al shinobi más poderoso del que pudieran disponer. Pero, era Navidad, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Y la castaña siguió caminando por las oscuras y casi desiertas calles su ciudad, en medio del desierto, aquella por la que daría felizmente su vida, por la llana razón de que sabía que, aunque ella no tenía había gente allí que si, que tenía una familia, una feliz y unida familia. Y en ese momento, como haciendo eco a sus pensamientos, a su lado pasó una niña de hermosos ojos jade riendo, encantada, con las luces que pendían de los cables de luz, tintineando y deslumbrando. Siguiéndola de cerca iba una joven pareja, mirándola con ternura, tomados de la mano. Ella tan solo sonrió, sabiendo que por lo que estaba dispuesta a morir valía la pena, todavía sin detectar aquella mirada, tan suya. Tan para ella.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, no sin dificultades, saco las llaves, sin embargo, cuando estaba ya muy cerca de meter la correspondiente llave en la cerradura, estas se le resbalaron de los dedos, para hacer un tintineante ruido al caer. Como era de esperarse, decidió dejar las bolsas de la compra en el suelo, y agacharse a recogerlas. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer lo segundo, unas blancas manos se las ofrecieron, y al levantar la mirada, Matsuri, sintió como su corazón se detenía momentáneamente, para luego correr desenfrenado.

Decenas de interrogantes acudieron a su mente de golpe, sin poder siquiera procesar una, mucho menos formularla. Solo pudo atinar a balbucear unas cuantas frases incoherentes, y sin mucha relación entre sí. Sin embargo el dueño de aquella penetrante mirada, pareció adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente:

-"¿Motivos? Solo uno: el miedo que me da no volverte a ver, Matsuri."-

El sonrojo acudió de golpe a las mejillas de la castaña. ¿Ella? ¿Le hablaba a ella? Había dicho su nombre... Pero, eso no podía ser, se suponía que Gaara estaba en una importante misión... ¿por cuál endemoniada razón la dejaría pendiente, para aparecerse de la nada, frente a ella, y entregarle sus llaves?

_Mierda, me quede dormida en el sofá y no fui a hacer las compras. Ahora no me va a dar tiempo de cocinar la cena de Noche Buena, Kankurou y Temari se van a decepcionar, después de todo les prometí una deliciosa comida._

-"Maldición"- Susurro bajando la mirada, hablo muy por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que le pasara desapercibido al pelirrojo. En su expresión se hiso evidente que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. "¿Maldición?" ¿Esa era su respuesta? Pero... ella siempre lo observaba, se sonrojaba, siempre le ayudaba y tartamudeaba, se estremecía al roce de sus manos. Estas cosas no le habían pasado por alto, ni mucho menos el hecho de que a él le pasaba parecido. Al principio de todo le

Sorprendía muchísimo, y le confundía en incluso más medida, pero al hablarlo con Temari, había quedado lo suficientemente claro, para saber que la amaba y que ella sentía lo mismo, así pues, se había apresurado a completar su misión antes del día de Navidad, y había llegado justo a tiempo.

Suave, pero apremiantemente, la tomo de la quijada, para verla a los ojos. Y Matsuri supo que no era un sueño, su mente jamás podría reproducir de forma tan exacta el tacto de sus manos, ni mucho menos la descarga eléctrica que tuvo como consecuencia.

-"¿Maldición?"- Susurro también, con su característica voz grave. Evidentemente, había tratado de borrar todo rastro de emoción de ella, pero había perdido habilidad, y no pudo evitar translucir un deje de tristeza.

Completamente perdida en esos ojos aguamarina, Matsuri perdió el hilo de cualquier pensamiento sensato que pudiera concebir.

-"No...y-yo...S-solo... pensé... lo siento"- En un intento de recobrar el dominio de sí misma Matsuri cerró los ojos, y aunque esto no sirviera para detener el flujo de descargas eléctricas o los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, logro serenarse un poco. Y aun con los ojos cerrados, hablo.

-"Terminaste la misión ¿cierto?"- No se imaginaba a Gaara dejando a medio hacer una misión, mucho menos una tan importante.

-"Si"- afirmo, arrugando el entrecejo. No había aclarado su duda, y encima cerraba los ojos, ¿que acaso no sabía cuánto deseaba contemplarlos?

-"¿Volviste porque temías no v-volverme a ver? ¿Acaso…crees que corro peligro?"-

-"No"-

Cansada de monosílabos, Matsuri abrió los ojos, y hablo con decisión.

-"Explíquese"- Exigió. Y le sorprendió ver como Gaara sonreía.

Le encantaba cuando hablaba así, cuando dejaba la timidez de lado e iba por lo que quería. O como cuando en una misión desplegaba todo su valor, y su fuerza, que no era poca, en momentos así, era cuando Gaara estaba más orgulloso de ella.

-"Te amo"- Eso era todo. Así de simple, dos palabras y sus vidas estaban unidas, muy probablemente para siempre. Esta vez, su alumna no balbuceo. No dijo nada, se quedo estática, y lo único reflejado en sus expresiones era sorpresa. Y por segunda vez en la noche Gaara temió haber dicho algo que no debía. Temió haberse equivocado y que Matsuri no sintiera lo mismo.

La mente de la chica era un torbellino. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si se dirigía a ella, pero se detuvo pues le pareció estúpido, era ella o la puerta, y, a menos que Gaara hubiera desarrollado una extraña devoción a la puerta de su apartamento... se dirigía a ella. También pensó en preguntar si bromeaba, pero se contuvo, Gaara jamás bromearía con eso, el amor era algo demasiado importante para él como para tratarlo en juego. Y eso solo la dejaba con una posibilidad: se dirigía a ella y lo decía en serio. Y entonces, la chica sonrió, ampliamente, su sonrojo se acentúo considerablemente, y se permitió decir, sin miedo ni vacilación, las palabras que siempre, habían estado ahí, presentes y latentes, quemándole los labios.

-"Te amo"-

Gaara le acompaño en su sonrisa, y lentamente, se acerco a sus labios disfrutando cada instante, cada detalle, su sonrojo, su acelerada respiración, su cálido aliento, hasta, finalmente, unir sus labios en un cálido y suave beso. La castaña no se quedo atrás y lo atrajo hacia ella pasando sus brazos por su cuello. El chico profundizo el beso.

_En realidad nunca me ha gustado Navidad, pero, eso es porque nunca entendí que, enrealidad, la fecha no significa nada. Lo que importa es el aviso que nos da. Lo que nos recuerda, nos recuerda que solo vivimos una vez y que si no hacemos las cosas ahora, quizás no podremos hacerlas nunca. Nos recuerda lo tonto que es el miedo, que no hay que temer a morir, si no dejarlo todo atrás, dejar las cosas atrás inconclusas, morir con un: "que hubiera pasado si…". Por eso… por eso me decidí, porque quizás mañana ya sea demasiado tarde, y nunca hubiera podido probar el sabor de sus labios. Al diablo los ancianos del consejo, lo que importa es ella y yo, este instante._

_Resulta casi irónico que ellos, ancianos "sabios", no puedan entender lo que a gritos dice la frase: "Feliz Navidad", lo que a voces les trata de recordar cada luz parpadeante, cada árbol de Navidad. Eso que ellos ya olvidaron, pero que yo tengo presente, y pienso siempre recordar: que lo que cuenta es el hoy, es este momento, porque de momentos se construye la vida, lo que importas son las personas con las que compartes un lazo. Por lo que darías la vida._

_Y entonces…_¿_porque no lo recuerdas?, que el valor no significa no tener miedo, sino enfrentarse a esos miedos, ten presente que es mil veces mejor correr el riesgo , que pasar la vida sin saber que hubiera pasado si te hubieras atrevido, si te hubieras atrevido a decirle lo que sientes a esa persona que te quita el aliento, a dejar el orgullo de lado, y pedirle perdón a ese alguien con quien te equivocaste, a exigir lo que deseas, a luchar por lo que sientes. A recordarle todos los días a tus seres queridos cuanto los amas y los necesitas. Porque al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que se hace en Navidad, se ama, se abraza, se pide perdón, y se perdona, se lucha y sobre todo… se es feliz, porque en Navidad es cuando la gente suele recordar que a eso se reduce todo. Y eso, precisamente eso, es lo que significa cada adorno, cada "Feliz Navidad", cada arbolito, cada lucecita._

_Así, que cuando alguien te desea una Feliz Navidad, no pienses en la comida, en los colores verde y rojo, en Santa Claus, o la nieve. Sino recuerda esto, porque yo lo hare._

-"Feliz Navidad."- oyes susurrar.

* * *

-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_-:-_

¡Cha-chan! ¿Que tal? Me encantaría saber que les pareció, ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?... ¿merezco un tomataso por ahí? Sea lo que sea me dejara con una sonrisa estúpida por el resto del día, solo tienes que darle al botón de abajo y escribir lo que te pareció, sea lo que sea, se los agradeceré, menos meterse con la pareja ¿eh?

¡El GaaMatsu dominara el mundo y no me importa lo que me diga mi psiquiatra! (?)

Yin


End file.
